Threat from Beyond
Log Title: Threat from Beyond Characters: Aegis, Dust Devil, First Aid, General Hawk, Jetfire, Scales, Starlock Location: Gates of Iacon Date: November 6, 2019 TP: wraiths? Summary: A bit of downtime is interrupted by a mysterious reading at the South Pole Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Kodiak #10803> General Hawk rolls out of Iacon's main gate at the controls of the Kodiak, rolling to a stop near the gathered Autobots. "Good evening." he says through the loudspeaker. "Thought I'd drop by and check in on how things were going and if there were any more supplies you might need."' Dust Devil makes a face. "I can't drink engex...totally takes my systems for a ride." He glances over at the zombie vehicle...err General hawk's transport. "First Cerebros now this poor guy. When will the infestation of our frames stop!?" He's grinning as he glances at Scales. GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Scales looks over at the Kodiak for a long moment, then back at Dust Devil. "That's just a vehicle, not Kodiak." She sounds vaguely reproving. Jetfire walks toward General Hawk. "General...Hawk, correct?" He bows his head. "It's a pleasure - your help delivering supplies has been invaluable." Kodiak #10803> "Hawk, that's right." the General says. "It's been our pleasure to help out, you've helped us out that this is just some small way we can repay you." Dust Devil pipes up, "Careful! That vehicle is probably filled like a clown car with green covered troops who all have guns!" The look on his face is pure mischief. Scales puffs a puff of smoke right at Dust Devil. Kodiak #10803> General Hawk chuckles. "You'd know all about that, wouldn't you? I'll never forget when you and Mr. Witwicky dropped in on my front yard, setting off every air defense alarm we had." Dust Devil grins innocently, "What? Not sure who was more scared, me or Spike. One...I didn't realize that humans could act like a swarm of scraplets when ya fall in their nest." Scales tidies up loose ends on a bit of tech she's building, neatening it up. Kodiak #10803> "That tends to happen when you jump into a high security area." Hawk says. "At least it was memorable for the Greenshirts on duty that day, they chattered about it for weeks." Dust Devil says, "I was pretty new ta Earth at the time. Spike was in the process of teachin me how ta follow Earth roads and all. I decided to be a jerk and that's what resulted. WOn't say that it didn't give me a better respect fer you guys. I hadn't remembered seein that many guns in any of the battles I'd been in back then." Scales looks over. "When was that, Dusty?" <> Sub-Commander Aegis says, "Um... I'm picking up some REALLY interesting readings on the southern plains. Starlock, could you take a team down there and check them out?" <> Starlock says, "I can yeah, think someone needs help?" <> Starlock says, "Sneding my location, everyone prep and meet me in the shuttlebay." <> Salvation CO Aegis says, "Might just be a strange atmospheric phenomenon, but just in case, I feel we should check it out. Thanks, Sergeant." <> Starlock says, "Welcome there Sir." Kodiak #10803> "Would have been around late 1999 if I remember correctly." Hawk says. Scales grins at Hawk. "I was probably not even built, then. Unless you mean -really- late." Dust Devil grins, "A while ago...But yeah. " He looks at Scales, "I was such a hellion..." Scales nods to Dust Devil. "This is actually about the time of year I was built." <> Starlock says, "Got some kinda weird Aliens coming through a portal here.. They kind of look like.. um.. Shit, what was that human woman's name form when Stormfront fired that rubberband in the medical bay, and almost caused someone to get /shot?/" GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. <> Scales says, "Red Alert started yelling about wraiths, didn't he?" <> Starlock says, "DIRE WRAITH! thats what they look like! but um not tiny or human" <> Starlock says, "going to try and get the town their headed for evacuated a heado f time!" <> Doctor First Aid says, "How many of them are there?" <> Starlock says, "Enemies or those in the village?" <> Starlock says, "as village inhabitaints are unknown, just saw two dominicons, a red beast former i think from the village, the joes, and a decepticon attacking the aliens coming through the portal, they have them pushed back at the moment, don't think they saw me, why I'm headed for the village instead." <> Doctor First Aid says, "Allright. Get the villagers someplace safe, ad away from the combat zone. If the Decepticons are distracted by the dire wraiths, they aren't a problem right now. Once the civilians are safe, and only then, defend the area." <> Starlock says, "Copy that that sweet spark." <> Doctor First Aid says, "Now now. Professional time." <> Starlock says, "now who said that wasn't being professnal? *Her tone sounds teasing*" <> Doctor First Aid says, "Starlock, if you were in charge..nevermind. Lets just get this cleaned up" <> Starlock says, "Hey no doubting yourself now, you can do this, and if you need to geto n my aft, do so." <> Doctor First Aid says, "I'm not.. nevermind. We'll talk about this later. Just make sure the dire wraiths are under control." <> Starlock says, "understood, going to get who i can back to the carrier that brought me here." <> Starlock says, "Alright villigers are evacing." <> Doctor First Aid says, "Okay once they are safe, then set up a defense. if there are too many of them, call in reinforcements. Keep our human allies protected." <> Starlock says, "right, headed back down there now." <> Doctor First Aid says, "good luck" <> Starlock says, "Guardian is down, the Decepticon tape femme is down." <> Starlock says, "I.. I also think we have a Transformer here that is...like Guardian? Unknown yet" <> Scales says, "I'll have the medical center ready for casualties." <> Starlock says, "....UM AH ERR.." <> Dust Devil says, "What's wrong" <> Starlock says, "Guardian w-was torn apart." <> Dust Devil says, "WHAT?! The lady that supposedly gave Red Alert a spark attack?!" <> Starlock says, "Yes! L-Limbs all over the place." <> Scales says, "Are you gonna be able to get clear?" <> Dust Devil says, "Starlock do you need help?" <> Starlock says, "Any Medical help to tend to those down would be /highly/ apprchiated! Still have a number of their troops on the ground" <> Doctor First Aid says, "you need help? I can send in backup. I can come back you up myself" <> Starlock says, "Yes! have multiple downs, one being organic" <> Doctor First Aid says, "Im in route" Log session ending at 01:09:14 on Thursday, 7 November 2019.